


On the Trail

by Sangerin



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's no longer sure where home is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Trail

He's good at campaigning, and state campaigns are a hell of a lot easier than the national ones. Fewer flights (and often not any), and fewer hotel rooms. In the 47th he even managed to live in his own apartment for the whole campaign. In Oregon, though, he has nights away from home, and his apartment in Corvallis doesn't feel like his anyway. There are boxes still unpacked; his bookshelves are still half empty and he's never needed his kitchenware because he hasn't been there to cook and eat. It's not _home_ , although he's no longer sure where home is.


End file.
